


💎Best 🐉Friends 🐙Forever

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Looking for the perfect prince was more difficult than she thought, but through her adventures in Auradon, Evie learned the true meaning of beauty, and that a perfect prince isn't everything! She is Mal's best friend.Mal is a VK described as a beautiful young girl with dark purple hair that reaches just past her shoulders, which she usually wears down. She has bright green eyes with golden flakes. She often wears shades of purple, with a fondness for green/purple leather and studs.Uma changes her mind and helps Mal, realizing that turning her back on Mal wasn't right and that Mal can't stop Audrey without the ember. Uma uses her necklace and the powers of both her and Mal power up the ember once more. When Mal defeats Audrey, Uma and Harry celebrate in triumph.
Kudos: 1





	💎Best 🐉Friends 🐙Forever

One morning Evie, Mal and Uma were all enjoying a nice quiet day eating pieces of Jane's cake and some ice cream talking about what they were going to do today as best friends they decided to choose what to do first, second and third meaning Evie goes first then Mal and last but not least Uma. They get up from the table put the dishes in the sink than start on Evie's first.

Evie Led Mal and Uma to her mini castle so they can have a fashion show she shows them the clothes she made for them and hopes they like them.

"We are going to start with the first outfit i made 3 outfits each" Evie said.

"I can't wait to see them this is going to be so much fun" Mal said.

Evie gave Mal and Uma their 3 outfits to get ready for the fashion show she came out first then Mal then Uma all 3 of them walked down the catwalk in their first outfits everyone cheered. They went backstage to put on their second outfits and all came out to walk down the catwalk showing off their second outfits. They went backstage and put on their last outfits and showed them off to everyone.

"This was really fun and i enjoyed my outfits" Uma said.

Mal led Evie and Uma to her room to have a tea party she had everything set up the tea set, the hot tea in the teapot, and some scones to eat with the tea. They all sat down poured some tea and ate some scones.

"This was a very lovely tea party Mal thanks for inviting us" Uma said.

"Your both very welcome glad to have you both here" Mal said.

Uma, Mal and Evie had their swords and started singing and dancing to the song "Night Falls."


End file.
